Stocking Stuffer
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Shining and Twilight have their own special way of celebrating the holiday season. [Incest] Merry Christmas to all.


The sun's morning light woke up Shining Armor as it leaked through the open window. He threw off the covers and stretched, taking a moment to shake off the pins and needles stinging his limbs. He had expected the warm air from last night to stick around and give them a brown Hearth's Warming Eve. Yet against all odds, last night the Sparkle family cabin in the mountains was given a fluffy inch of ivory powder. Each evergreen was glazed in a thin layer of fluffy snow. By no means a perfect holiday, but by Celestia nothing brought the mood down like terrible weather on what was supposed to be a good day.

He had gotten to the cabin earlier in the week and set things up, while Twilight had only gotten in last night. They both worked for the crown, so each had a little leeway in selecting their own hours. Their parents didn't share such a luxury and were thus not able to come up until later that afternoon. Cadance herself volunteered to stay behind in the north to give him this chance at vacation, bless her soul.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. There was nothing quite like the countryside when he needed to relax. No fresh recruits or filling job postings, no bustle of city life, nothing. He liked it that way and was pleased when all he could smell was wood smoke, pines, moisture, and fresh hot chocolate brewing from the kitchen downstairs.

"Up already, Twily?" he said to himself. He was the one always up at the crack of dawn while his nerdy little sister was always up late. The fact that she managed to wake up earlier than him was alone surprising. He tossed on a simple shirt and sweatpants, as formal propriety was considerably less important when he only needed to deal with his family. He hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs before stopping dead.

Underneath the Christmas tree, nestled between his and now Twilight's presents, and perfectly tied and topped with a bow, was Twilight herself. She was completely bare from head to toe save for the strategically placed red ribbon wrapped around her form. It encircled her several times, tying both arms behind her back, albeit loosely. Everything ended at her crotch where both ends were tied in an elaborate bow. Both strands drifted towards his place on the stairs as if they were inviting him forward.

Shining's heart skipped a beat as he saw the come hither look adorned her features. Nestled between her breasts was a card titled: TO: SHINY

Twilight smiled at his reaction, something made a little more difficult because the ribbon she had used had also gagged her. If the rise in his own pants was any indication, Shining wasn't complaining.

At first he considered making a show of going through the presents before his sister's womanly allure made the choice for him. She stretched a little to show off her breasts, her little mounds irritatingly covered by the ribbon. Related as they were, that didn't stop him from admiring her smooth legs and the prize hidden under such an elaborate bow.

Even he wasn't sure how their little games escalated to such a degree, yet that didn't stop them from giggling like school fillies every time they managed to get away without being caught. From somewhere between being forced to wash each other's back in the shower as kids and now, sex had somehow become a non-issue between them. It was something that just _happened_ , and was only an expression of love as familiar as it was romantic.

Just as long as no one got hurt, and no one got pregnant, they were fine.

Shining had to admit that even though he was married to Cadance, he always appreciated the more, well, "normal" look Twilight had. Cadance was raised to be royalty. Twilight was just his sister. Cadance always looked perfect no matter what, but Twilight was never held to such lofty expectations. Her imperfections, from her bookish looks to the smaller bust to that little mole on her butt, did not detract from her beauty in the slightest. The imperfections only highlighted just how gorgeous she truly was. That slight layer of pudge to give him something to grab on to came to mind.

Twilight just rolled her eyes as he scanned the image for later in one massive visual grope. No doubt he would be remembering the image for many lonely nights later if given the chance. As he knelt down, he traced one of the lengths of ribbon across her stomach. She squirmed at his touch and thrust her chest out towards him again, causing him to snigger. She always loved having her breasts toyed with. Settling at a comfortable B cup, they were by no means the biggest, but they were hers.

Shining smirked as his sister twitched at his touch. "It might not be worth getting a present if it takes so much effort getting inside," he joked. Twilight just narrowed her lovely eyes at him. He sniggered slightly before coming up behind her and loosening her bonds. Already his own cock was painfully hard and begging to be set free, but he wanted to have a little fun. There was something inherently pleasing about taking the time, unwrapping her like a long-awaited present.

As Twilight gained use of her arms, Shining traced one of the lengths up her stomach and to her breasts. Twilight squeaked as he pinched a nipple and she leaned back into his broad chest. He grabbed a handful of boob in each palm and rolled the nipples back and forth between his fingers. Her breasts were perfect, nothing more than a handful; anything more would have felt like a waste.

Twilight's length hair tickled his groin. Already she was grinding her bare ass against his crotch, fully aware of what was waiting for her. Shining turned his attention to his panting sister's neck and planted a line of kisses up her collar and along her throat. She hummed softly and he took that as a sign to continue and bit. Twilight screamed against her self-imposed gag, yet the moisture coating his sweats told him she did not want him to stop. Already the silky ribbon running down the cleft of her butt was sticking to her ass with the sheer amount of girlcum she was giving. If Shining could describe his sister in three words, in order they would be scholar, squirter, and screamer.

Twilight moaned in disappointment as Shining's hand left her left breast. Her face was already as flush and red as the ribbon itself, yet she nodded her approval as he trailed down to the flowery bow across her crotch. Already Shining could feel the heat from her sex, her own excitement drenching the silky ribbon. His fingers came into contact with her lavender bush and he took an indulgent moment to feel the coarse hairs between his fingers before pulling the ribbon.

Most of it fell away as the crimson ribbon fell limply at her side. She forced her ass against his crotch with enough force to make him stumble slightly. "Fuck me, Shiny," she pleaded, need strong in her voice.

"Not yet. I've shaken the box," he groped her chest and she bit her lip to stop herself from making any more noise, "untied the ribbon, and now it's time to take a peek."

He slipped a finger into her cunt and was instantly overwhelmed with the sheer heat of her insides. He knew just how to play her and his palm rubbed up against her clit as he sought out her sweet spots.

It reminded him of when they were foals. Races, games, practicing sports and magic. Each little time Twilight would come running to her older brother, sometimes blubbering with tears running down her face, to look for help, he would be there. Always the older brother looking after his baby sister.

Shining recognized the crescendoing pants and what they meant. Even if he didn't, the soft, velvety folds of his sister's most sacred place began twitching and contracting around his fingers.

"Sh-Sh... Oh..." She couldn't even finish saying his name before he pinched her nipple right as he stroked her clit with his thumb. Twilight's resounding scream resounded through the cabin as he continued to hold his sister close as she came. His hand was quickly drenched in her love juices.

She was only supported by his strong arms as she went limp. Sensing an opportunity, le lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked off a finger, tasting his sister's delicious nectar. Without even thinking of the consequences, he offered his hand to Twilight. Eyes closed and almost sleeping, she still opened her mouth and cleaned him up.

God that was so hot. He shimmied his sweatpants down his thighs. It was too much already and he wanted to end the pressure building in his balls. The urge to mate with his beautiful, wonderful sister in this toasty cabin in the mountains was utterly unbearable. Twilight roused slightly; she knew what was coming.

She jumped a little as she felt the hot, pulsing mass of flesh smack her in the back. Shining grabbed her hips and savoured the the moment. The warm, malleable flesh in his hands jiggled slightly. Just enough fat on her.

"Lie down with me," he whispered. Twilight didn't argue as Shining spooned her back and they both faced the dead coals of the cabin's hearth. It took some finagling; Twilight has the idea of using the rug rather than the colder wooden floor. Dick hotdogging her ass, with both arms wrapped around her naked and sweating chest, they were finally ready.

"Now fuck me, Shiny," she whispered sultry.

He hummed before whispering in her ear, "As you wish," he lined up his dick at her entrance so his engorged head kissed her flower. Readjusting just slightly so he hand one hand firmly grasping her heaving bosom, he sunk his dick inch by slow inch into her hot embrace.

Twilight grunted as he sheathed a good third before she showed any signs of discomfort. "Keep going," Twilight groaned huskily. As if he wouldn't. He withdrew his cock and ignored the feeling of cold before gently making the plunge once again. Little by little he seesawed his cock into her sister's inviting depths. It wasn't too long before a whole half of his cock was inside, each thrust capped by one of the lover's own cries of arousal. Shining felt he was about to burst a load big enough to drown her; going slow was as much for her as it was for him.

Just as he felt that peek in the base of his cock, he'd slow his pace just long enough to hold back the oncoming tide. Twilight herself was already meeting him halfway and plunged her ass down his length as he speared her. Quickly enough she felt his balls slapping against her clit. He was completely inside.

"I can feel you, brother," she said quietly and stopped her pelvic dips.

He too had stopped and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being inside of his lover. He could feel her twitching. Even being inside her tight walls was enough to slowly build the pressure. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. The image of seeing his own sister hogtied by her own hands and delivered to him as if she were his and his alone had set a fire in his loins like no other.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me until I can't walk straight."

Shining obliged, and his first thrust sheathed himself entirely before slamming back into her cunt. She who shared his blood cried out in surprise and wanton arousal as she arched into her brother. Shining tightened his grip on his sister and withdrew his cock and repeatedly hit that spot inside her that would drive her crazy. The sound of their meeting hips echoed through the narrow cabin as each sibling cried out their passion. No more words were spoken. Each was reduced to the most bass of needs. It didn't matter that the world might shun them or destroy their reputations; right now the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

He had the sense to tweak the one breast he could get his hands on in order to bring his sister a little bit further along. He someone cry his name and liquid warmth envelope his dick before the damn broke. Streams and streams of cum burst from his cock and nestled deep within Twilight's vagina. Already he could feel her tremble and her cunt clench around his dick in several tremorous movements. He kept himself pressed as deep inside as he could, wanting her to help every last drop of love he could give.

The sheer white sheen of pleasure that had enveloped their minds had receded, leaving them both with a content feeling of warmth as they basked in each other's embrace. Neither spoke, even as Twilight felt a little stream of cum exit its new home and slide down her cheeks to her puckered asshole. Speaking would ruin the moment, so as Twilight nestled into her brother's warm chest, he encircled her dear sister just to hold her close for a little while longer.

Until he saw the text written on the inside of Twilight's card. That wasn't her hand, but he knew it as well as his own. He picked it up to get a better look at it and instantly recognized the penmanship. As he read the card, despite the utter sense of mortification and dread, he couldn't help but feel his cock stirring inside Twilight at the implications.

 ** _I hope you like my present_. XOXOXOXO**

 ** _FROM: Cadance_**


End file.
